


The Greatest Hero

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Reader Insert, readers dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Characters: Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Fury, Thor. <br/> Request: Where the reader is really close with the avengers and (she’s a avenger whose has elemental powers and when she uses them her eyes change colors like if she uses fire they turn really auburn) and she didn’t have a family so basically the avengers are her family and she dies in battle and she makes a video for them to watch after she dies ( really heart whrenching and she was really close with all of them like really close and now they are impacted because of her death)<br/> Authors Note: I hope this is heart wrenching enough! 
            </p></blockquote>





	The Greatest Hero

Everyone was around the long, meeting table in complete silence.   
Word could never heal or replace the loss of one of their closest members. [y/n].   
Bruce was leaning against the wall to the left, his arms crossed, his glasses on the end of his nose as he stared at the ground. [y/n] had been like a sister to him, like she was to many of the others. He had helped her understand her powers. He remembered the fist time he had met her, those eyes that had changed to a sparkling silver when she had made his tea lift out of the cup to show him what she could do. She changed her appeared. Like he did. But she was shy about it, and in the beginning, she had always worn sunglasses to hid her eyes. Eventually, she stopped. How can you just forget about someone who was so much like yourself, who knew the feeling of being out of control of your abilities and appearance. As if in return for helping her understand herself, she had taught the doctor to accept himself, to accept himself and what he could do.  
Steve stood close to him, his feet were shoulder width apart, holding up one hand so the index finger and thumb were pressed gently against his lips. The image of [y/n] danced in front of his closed eyes. Her unique fighting style. Almost like she was dancing, not matter what element it was she was using. Her hair spinning around her face as she she blasts of fire, water, Earth and air at enemy’s. He could remember her laughing gently during one particular fight with a couple of HYDRA soldiers when she had been fighting with fire. When Steve had asked what she was laughing at, she had brought the fire to her palm.   
“I’m too hot, hot damn.” She sung, twirling around and throwing her arms out, her head falling back as she laughed. She lived her life like there was no tomorrow, taking chances that no one else would. Steve admired her for this, remembering his youth when he take joined the military.   
Thor stood closest to the door, his arms hanging by his side. He had to mask his pain, like the others but the truth was he hadn’t felt this much grief since the death of his mother. [y/n] had been a younger sibling to him. He would often make fun of her tiny size and saying she was adorable, to which she would ball her fists up, lighting them on fire.   
“I’m not adorable, I’m terrifying. Fear me!” She would tell, running at the God and trying to attack him. He would hold her head at arms length and laugh heartedly as she would swing at the air between them. He would them lift her up and throw her over his shoulder. He would carry her about for a while till she gave up and said she wasn’t terrifying. He would lower her to the ground and ruffle her hair, fondly, earning a smile from the girl.   
Clint sat at the end of the table, his head buried in his hands as he tried to comprehend what had happened. There was no way that had happened. No, not to the girl who had fought beside him for so long, who had proven that nothing could be impossible. The girl who had begged him to teach her his archery skill. Who had nearly shot an arrow through one of Starks window.   
“It’s not my fault!” She had cried out, falling to the ground in laughter. When Clint had looked at where the arrow had landed, it was impaling a picture of Tony, the arrow right through his head.   
“Maybe. Maybe it’ll deflate his big head.” She had laughed, clutching her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks that were bright red from laughing. Clint had laughed at her and her joke. And now, now there was not going to be anymore joke, no more laughing, nothing.   
Natasha sat two seats away to Clints right. He looked over to her. She was sitting back, her hands resting on her knees as she stared at nothing. Tears were running silently down her cheek even though she had her poker face on. [y/n] was a younger sister to her. She had taught [y/n] to fight properly and how to be an assassin. It had sparked a little game between the two. Well, mainly you played. You would try and sneak up on Natasha and ‘kill’ her. Of course, Natasha was always fully aware of your presents, often being able to pin you to the ground. You would mutter cursives under your breath and Natasha would raise her eyebrow at you. Playful was one way to describe you. You had made Natasha see something she had never see in the world. Your presents had replaced the dull and cold world she had know with a bright one. She could now only see a cruel life that would have taken you out if it.   
Tony was leaning against the table, he hand covering his mouth, the other wrapped around his own torso, as if we were trying to hug himself. He couldn’t cope, not with you her. She was a daughter to him. He was so protective over her and had been there for her. Even when she woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares, he had told Jarvis to wake him. He would take her a hot chocolate and dry her tears. Her nightmares were always similar. They would be something to do with the torture she had received at HYDRA, or being abandoned at a young age. Or that she would hurt someone. He would conform her and tell her it was all in the last. She was too much of a nice person to ever hurt anyone who was innocent. Her sweet and innocent eyes would gleam in the dark at his kind words. Now he would never see her again. Tony muffled a slight sob at the thought.   
The group had been on a mission and things had gotten dire. There’s was a malfunction on the plane and it wouldn’t take off so Tony was trying desperately fix it. Everyone knew that HYDRA would be coming soon and everyone was too spend. Clint, Natasha and Steve were injured badly, they didn’t know where Bruce was and Thor wouldn’t be able to hold off the army on his own.   
You had sacralised yourself. You had jumped out of the plane and ran towards the army just before they caught sight of the others.  
The group could hear your shrieks of pain as you gave your life so they could live. The image of that soldier snapping your neck like a twig would haunt their nightmares forever. The way your eyes looked to the in the list few seconds before the sparkle died.   
Fury opened the door and entered the room, a book with a silver ribbon wrapped around it and sitting on top was a disk. He kept his face solemn as he looked over the group. They didn’t even acknowledge his entrance.   
He slipped the disk into the laptop that was connected to the screen that was set up on the wall for all the group to see. He kept the book in his hands, holding it close to his chest.   
“As you all know, we lost a close member today. I cannot bring her back, nor can I say her sacrifice was necessary. But I can perhaps, bring you comfort.” Fury spoke, not looking at anyone in particular. He tapped the laptop and the screen light up. The image was of [y/n]. She was sitting in her room that everyone reconsider due to the art that was pinned up on the back wall. The camera was pointed at her straight on, only cutting off her lower half.   
“This is a video that was created by [y/n] two days ago. It would seem she might have foreseen so ring we didn’t. She made a will and it stated that she wanted everyone to watch this video upon her death. I have not seen it, nor do I know what she says. But I am simply following her wishes.” There was a long silence after Fury had finished. He took this as an acceptance of what he was going to do.   
He pushed play.   
The image of [y/n] started to move, just her fidgeting with something off camera as she sorts herself. A few seconds later, she looks at the camera, a small smile on her lips.   
“Hi, I guess if your watching this, I’m dead.” Everyone flinched slightly at how blunt she was about it but no one said anything. It was still a fresh wound to them.   
“Anyway, I wanted to make this video so you all know something. I’m not the most open of people and I guess I didn’t want to leave this world without you all knowing something.”   
Clint straighted up as did Tony and Bruce. They watched your smile waver for a split second before coming back bigger and bright. You were so beautiful.   
“I love you guy, all of you.”   
Tears rolled down Bruce’s cheek as he glanced over at the others. Natasha tears were still flowing silently, Clint was on the break of tears, Steves face was contorted with pain as he tried to fight his own tears as was Thor. Tony let a single teardrop fall down his own cheek. A room full of assassins, gods, geniuses and soldiers, brought to tears by 3 words. 3 words they would never hear in person.   
Bruce looked back to the screen to see [y/n] had let her own tears fall freely, except she wiped them away quickly and continued.   
“You are my family, you always have been. Each and everyone of you has changed me for the better. If I die tomorrow, I can die happy knowing I have known love from the greatest group of heroes that this world would ever see.”   
Natasha’s head fell into her hands as she silently weeped for her lost sister. Thor, a God, turned his head away from the screen as he let his own tears fall. Tony held his hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs.   
“If I should die, I leave you all this book.” [y/n] holds up the same book that Fury had in his trembling hands. “Inside are my memory’s of you. By giving you this book, I leave behind my life, I leave everything to you all. I leave my memory’s to my family.”   
You placed the book on your lap, hiccuping slightly as your tears drenched your cheeks. You could never have know how much tears others would shed for you.   
“I love you all so much.” You whisper before the screen turns to black.   
The room is silent as fury walks toward and places the book in the middle of the table. Natasha rose from her seat and reached out for it as everyone gathered around. She gently opened the hardback cover to reveal the front page.   
In the centre was a group photo [y/n] had taken during one of Tony’s party’s. It was of her with her right arm slung around Natasha, the other arm holding up the camera. Tony was her left with his own arm bringing a nervous looking Bruce into a 'bro-hug’. Clint was behind Natasha and Steve just above her head. Thor stood over the top of you all, his hammer raised above his head. Every last one of them was smiling, widely for you to take their picture. You had even managed to capture Fury as he had been walking in the background. The way your eyes were smiling at the camera made everyone in the room smile slightly despite the tears and heartache.   
In fancy writing that they knew was yours, you had written “memory’s” across the top. Underneath the picture was the date it had been taken.   
Natasha took the corner of the page between her thumb and index finger and turned it.   
The next two pages had 4 pictures on them, one of when you had taken Natasha ice skating, one from when you had taken a selfie with Tony in his iron man suit and Steve with his Shield. One was of you pretending to wear a lab coat and be a scientist with Tony and Bruce in the background who hadn’t noticed you. The last was of Thor lifting you up onto his shoulders like you weighed nothing. Clint was in the background, laughing.   
Underneath each picture was the date you had taken it.   
Flipping through the pages, each one covered in pictures of you and the team. Even one where you were pretending to be serious as Fury stood next to you, looking at you its disapproved.   
The spirits of the gang were lifted as they saw with each photo how happy they had made you.   
They came to the last page and Natasha slowly turned it over.   
It was a full page picture of you.The group looked closer and laughter filled the room for the first time that day. you wore Furys eye patch on your eye, Clints quiver on your shoulder, Steves shield in your right hand, Natasha’s black belt across your waist, Bruces lab coat, the red and yellow bracelet that Tony used to control the Iron man suit and in your left had was the toy version of Thors hammer. You were standing in a fight position, holding the hammer slightly above your head.   
Natasha nodded slightly before getting up from her seat and walking across the room to grab a pen from the desk. She retuned and pulled the book close to her.  
Under the photo, she wrote “The greatest hero this world will ever know.”   
No one could ever disagree.


End file.
